


Azzurro

by cutthroatpixie



Series: Yuuri Week 2017 [6]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bad Days, Day 6, Depression, Gen, M/M, Theme: Love, Yuuri Week 2017, that end up being okay in the end, yuri and minami are just in it a little bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 16:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11717694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutthroatpixie/pseuds/cutthroatpixie
Summary: Bad days don't always need a reason, but good friends can help either way.





	Azzurro

**Author's Note:**

> Bless the Yuuri Week mods for having an amnesty weekend so I could finish my last two fics that didn't get posted on time <3

Yuuri awoke one warm summer morning to a sinking feeling in his stomach, a tightness in his throat, and the lack of a warm body at his side.

He got up just long enough to pull the curtains over his window shut and immediately crawled back into bed.

He couldn't get back to sleep, not with the stinging in his eyes and the feeling of an unknown, phantom dread quickly slipping into his foggy brain, but he lay there anyway, for a few moments, a few hours, until the door opened.

“Are you coming down for breakfast, sleepyhead? Everyone else is already awake.”

Yuuri couldn't really make out Viktors form in the doorway, the image being obscured by darkness and lack of glasses, but he could at the very least tell it was only Viktor leaning into the room and he pushed down the dread just enough to feel grateful for that fact. 

“You guys can eat without me.”

Viktor hummed in response and fully came into the room, stopping to sit on his side of the bed.

“Not feeling well, love?” Viktor’s fingers ghosted over Yuuri’s forehead. “No fever.”

“Not sick,” Yuuri mumbled in response, his voice cracking. He could feel tears welling up, for no reason at all, for a reason unbeknownst to him possibly. He didn't look up at Viktor, hid his face in his pillow instead. 

Viktor rubbed his shoulder, hesitantly, and the gnawing in Yuuri’s stomach grew stronger at the gesture.

Everyone was downstairs waiting for him, their friends who had come so far to visit, his family who he hardly saw now that he lived in St. Petersburg with Viktor, and here he was, still in bed, making Viktor worry for no reason…

“Shhh, sweetheart, it’s alright. Do you want me to stay up here with you?”

Yuuri did but he didn't, wanted to let Viktor enjoy his day, wanted to be alone, wanted to sink into Viktor’s arms and stay there, wanted to lay by himself and not bother the others.

He shook his head and felt as Viktor leaned down to kiss his splotchy cheek.

“Okay. We’ll save some food for you. Text me if you want someone to bring it up here.”

\---

Yuuri didn't know how long he was in his room, burrowed under the covers, before his stomach started to growl, reminding him he'd skipped breakfast (and possibly lunch?).

His slippers sat by the bed, waiting for him to slip his feet in and go downstairs. His phone rested on his bedside table, should he need to text Viktor and asked him to bring something up instead.

He lay there, unsure of what to do, until a knock startled him from his thoughts.

“I have food and cute pictures!” Phichit called out. “Can I come in?”

Yuuri didn't answer right away, but eventually a soft, “Yes,” passed across his lips and Phichit opened the door.

“You can't eat in the dark.”

“I could.”

“Well I'm not letting you.” Phichit ignored the overhead lighting and turned on the lamp closest to Yuuri instead. “Eat up.”

Yuuri’s stomach let out a long, low groan and he didn't even both denying that he was hungry. 

Phichit grinned and handed Yuuri a bowl. While Yuuri sipped slowly at the soup, Phichit flipped through his camera roll.

“I'm breaking out the emergency stash,” he told Yuuri. “My new hamsters aren't quite as photogenic as Donut, Brownie, and Vin were, so you're lucky I saved all these.”

Phichit turned his phone so it was facing Yuuri and it did, in fact, contain a plethora of hamster photos from their time living together in Detroit.

“They were very photogenic little blurs, you're right.”

“Shush. Look at their little faces, so excited to see you!”

“You probably enticed them with food in that picture, not me.”

“We have very different memories of this photo session.”

Phichit flipped through hundreds of photos of his old hamsters while Yuuri ate, eventually moving on to the rest of his collection of Detroit photos, including many, many unposted and decidedly embarrassing pictures of the two of them at various parties.

“I don't remember this one.” Yuuri hadn't been making much commentary, but a video of Phichit falling into a public fountain was enough to break his silence. “What were we even doing that night?”

“That is a mystery that may never be solved, my friend. I think that's when you beat me at beer pong, though.”

“I've never beaten you at anything.”

Phichit raised a brow but didn't comment. “Here's when we stole Celestino’s car and ended up in New Jersey!”

“He let us borrow it, Phi.”

“Hush. I've been telling everyone we stole it, it sounds cooler that way.”

Yuuri couldn't help but to chuckle, just a little, and the unease in the room began to vanish, if only a little.

\---

Phichit could never run out of pictures, but he did leave the room with promises of more photo sessions later when Yuuri said he wanted to take a nap. 

He thankfully didn't say anything about how Yuuri had been sleeping all day, just plugged Yuuri’s phone in for him (“You need it to not be dead if you want me to send you more dank memes later, Yuuri.”) and slipped out to go join everyone else.

His phone buzzed awhile later, pulling him out of his half asleep state, but he found no messages from Phichit, only a series of snapchat notifications from Chris.

“The world is slipping into chaos down here and I couldn't let you miss it!” Chris said cheerfully into the front camera.

What followed was a series of images of Makkachin knocking over Yurio, all carefully annotated with arrows and emojis to match Yurio’s expressions.

Another video came after that. Chris was not on camera again, but his voice could be heard in the background as he filmed what appeared to be Minami laying facedown on the floor, legs half sprawled over Yurio’s back. “Minami just tripped over Makkachin and little Yuri and I missed it!” Minami and Chris were laughing. Yurio was shouting. Makkachin had moved on from licking Yurio’s face to pawing at Minami’s shoulder. 

Two more of that scene were nothing but incomprehensible laughter, on screen and off.

The next one was of Viktor, Phichit, and Yurio in the kitchen with Yuuri’s mom. Hiroko was rolling sushi expertly, quickly as she always did. Viktor was rolling with slow, careful fingers, as was Phichit. 

Yurio’s hands were covered in escaped rice and cucumber, bits of broken seaweed clinging to the mess.

“Stop filming me!” he said in the second video featuring his failed sushi roll. “Go find something better to do!”

“I don't think I could if I tried.”

A few more pictures followed, of Makkachin outside, of Phichit chasing Yurio with a cat ears headband, of Minami armwrestling Viktor for some reason.

One more video of Chris, grinning, and whispering, “Feel better Yuuri, things are much more fun with you here too!” and the snap feed was finished.

\---

It was still light out when Yuuri finally made his way downstairs, but the sun was lower in the sky, the afternoon having faded away into early evening. 

Instead of chaos and havoc and people and dogs running around through the halls of his parent’s onsen, Yuuri was met with silence.

“Anyone home?” he called out.

“In here!”

Yuuri followed the sound of Viktor’s voice into the large dining room area, which was just as empty as the rest of the place, save for Viktor and Makkachin, who were sprawled out on the floor with a book.

“Your parents are in the kitchen, but everyone else went down to the beach.”

“Ah, okay. You didn’t want to go?”

“Had something much more fun right here.” Viktor gestured at the book, which turned out to actually be a photo album.

“Oh no, another one?”

“Another one!” Viktor responded gleefully. “Your mom found it while she was cleaning out the attic. Even more tiny Yuuri!”

As expected, when Yuuri sat down next to Viktor on the floor, he was met with the sight of his own baby pictures. He laughed and shook his head. “I don’t know why you love those so much.”

“Because I love _you_ , duh.” Viktor flipped the page and lo and behold, even more baby pictures. “And you were so adorable.”

“Aren’t most babies?”

“Not as adorable as you.” The hand that wasn’t turning pages found Yuuri’s own and Viktor squeezed it lightly. “When we have kids, I hope they look just like you!”

Another laugh. “I don’t think they will.”

“They’ll have the same cute essence. They’ll absorb it during the adoption process, that’s how it works.”

“Is it now?”

“It is, ask anyone.”

They fell into a comfortable silence, the feeling of it so different from the deafening quiet of Yuuri’s own thoughts that morning when he had last seen Viktor.

“Feeling better?” Viktor asked after a few moments spent stroking Yuuri’s hand.

“Mhmm.”

“I’m glad.”

And just like that, Yuuri’s bad day slipped away into a pleasant evening.


End file.
